1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable sunshades and in particular, to a lightweight, easily transportable sunshade that can be used in a variety of locations including boats, truck beds, docks, camping, and beaches. This sunshade is usually for temporary not permanent use and is easily installed and removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunshades, especially as used on boats, are known in the prior art. Many boats have collapsibly movable convertible tops that in essence are constructed of a canvas cover and metal frames permanently mounted to the boat which permit use in a single location on the boat for protection against sun or rain. Usually, a single top covers only a small portion of the available deck space. Portable shelters have been known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,371 which describes a conventional rigid frame with a fabric covering. Such shelters tend to be bulky, are truly not portable, and cannot be adjustably set up in a variety of different locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,411 shows a portable sunshield that is attached to a boat chair, having rigid frame members not readily adapted to other environments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,579 shows a collapsible canopy structure not adaptable for different environments.
The present invention provides an adaptable, portable sunshade that can be used in boats, open bed trucks, and numerous other environments, and has adjustability in height and a plurality of adjustable straps that can be conveniently anchored in numerous fastener connections so that the device can be easily installed and removed and stored.